


I'm happy again!

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy are caught in a thunderstorm. This reminds Eggsy of Gene Kelly in a certain movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm happy again!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again another advert inspired this, but also the original scene from singing in the rain. This was a quickly written drabble on my phone. Also we need something cool from all this hot weather!

The heatwave that hit the city was almost intolerable. So the heavy rainstorm that hit that evening was a welcomed relief to those living in the city.

Well, almost welcomed.

You see, Harry and Eggsy managed to get themselves caught in the downpour.

Kingsman suits were fantastic in many ways. They were bulletproof for a start, but they also had a way of keeping the wearer cool even in hot weather.

But there was a downside of course, they were not waterproof.

So as soon as the first rumble of thunder was heard, the rainmakers were opened.

Eggsy and Harry found themselves walking down an almost deserted Saville Row back to the shop. The street having been alive with people in the nice weather, but now it was over everyone had abandoned shopping to get to shelter.

Harry was aware that Eggsy was smiling beside him, so he turned to him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"This is like that film, isn't it? The one you watched with me the other night?" Eggsy asks.

"What film?" Harry asks, he knows well enough what film but he honestly wants to see what Eggsy does next.

"You know! Gene Kelly. In the rain. The song!" Eggsy tells him, almost bouncing in his excitement.

"The song?" Harry asks pretending to not know and Eggsy realises that Harry is messing with him. So he just plays along, enjoying the moment.

"Oh Harry, you know! It goes like this" and then Eggsy picks up his pace and walks in front of Harry, cheerily humming a little tune.

Eggsy swaggers down the street, turning and throwing a grin in Harry's direction before launching into the song "I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again!"

Harry has to admit it, Eggsy has a good voice and watching him swagger like that is incredibly enjoyable. He follows behind Eggsy and shakes his head fondly.

"I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above. The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love" Eggsy continues and then goes up to Harry and takes his hand, tugging him along and making Harry dance with him. Harry resists for all of five seconds, but then follows Eggsy's lead.

They waltz together in the pouring rain, umbrellas forgotten, as Eggsy continues to sing.

Eggsy looks so happy in this moment that Harry cannot help but smile back at him as Eggsy continues leading Harry down the street. The thunder rumbles overhead and flashes of lighting streak the sky, but they don't care. It only encourages Eggsy to dance faster with Harry, joy sparkling in his eyes and Harry knows similar joy is reflected in his own gaze when he looks at Eggsy.

But pretty soon the song must come to an end and Eggsy looks at Harry, takes a deep breath and softly finishes the song "why is each task a trifle to do?" He looks at Harry, his gaze gentle as he lightly touches their foreheads together "because I'm living a life full of you"

Then Eggsy kisses him, right there and then in the middle of the street with the rain lashing down and thunder booming in the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
